


baby if i've got you

by plalligator



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crew as Family, F/M, Female Character of Color, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Multiple Partners, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, holden getting dicked down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: "Hold on," he said. "Are you playingrock paper scissorsfor who gets first go at my ass?"The Roci crew has some bonding time.





	baby if i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> i just want jim holden to be lovingly gangbanged by his own crew, is that so wrong?
> 
> set in nebulous time in tv-verse after the end of season 2

Kissing Naomi was good. It was great, actually. If asked, Holden would rank it in the top five of his favorite activities, especially after having almost died at the hands of the protomolecule hybrid. 

They were in their shared bunk, half-dressed. Naomi was straddling him, long legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him. Holden had just slid a hopeful hand down her back when she made a noise against his mouth and pulled away. 

“Wait,” she said breathlessly, and he stopped, alarmed.

“What? Is something wrong?” 

“No, no,” she said soothingly, and dipped in for another gentle kiss. “I just can’t get too distracted. Listen, Jim, I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay,” he said, settling his hands on her waist. “Yeah, sure, what is it?”

She bit her lip. Naomi was so rarely unsure in the bedroom that Holden was somewhat wary despite her assurances. 

“It’s an idea. More of a suggestion, really.” Seemingly unable to sit still, she climbed off his lap and walked to the cabin door. "If you don't like it, then no harm, no foul. I just thought—we all thought—it was something you might want."

Before Holden could process the "we", she opened the door to the cabin and Amos and Alex came in. Amos' face was blank and unreadable, but Alex was fidgety and nervous. 

There was suddenly no question what Naomi was suggesting. He just couldn’t imagine that they ever would have—

She must have seen something in his face. 

“We all talked about this, and we all want it,” she said gently. “We wouldn’t be here otherwise.” 

Holden was aware suddenly of the sheer  _ bulk _ of Amos, the way his jumpsuit stretched tight around his barrel-like chest; of Alex's lean, handsome face and clever hands. And of Naomi standing by, unselfconscious with her jumpsuit stripped down to her waist. He felt his dick twitch and his face flamed. 

"Yes," he blurted out, and there was an immediate relaxation in the mood of the room. Alex grinned, nervousness lost, and Amos sprouted a smirk and hooked his thumbs in his belt. Naomi bent down to kiss him, tender and full of promise. She ran a hand through his hair. 

"We're going to take care of you," she promised. "Just sit back and relax." 

"There's no way that bed's gonna fit all of us," Alex pointed out. "We're gonna have to take turns."

"I thought of that," said Naomi. "Which of you boys wants to go first?"

Amos and Alex traded a look, then turned away for a moment and had a whispered conference. Holden glimpsed a movement of hands. 

"Hold on," he said. "Are you playing  _ rock paper scissors _ for who gets first go at my ass?" 

Naomi patted his cheek. 

"You might want to take off your clothes," she said. He gave her a look, and she stared back sweetly. "I don't see you wearing the captain's patches. Which I think means I'm the commanding officer in charge here." 

"That's not how that works," Holden pointed out, but begins stripping down. 

Across the room, Alex crowed. 

"Haha! Take that, brother." He clapped Amos on the shoulder. "Better luck next time." 

Amos shrugged. 

"It's okay, he'll need time to get ready for this big dick." He made an obscene gesture and winked at Holden. Alex flipped him off, and began pulling off his jumpsuit. He was beginning to harden. 

“I did STI tests on all of us,” said Naomi. “But if you want a condom—”

Holden hardly had to think.

“No,” he said quickly. “No, it’s...fine. It’s good.” She gave him a look that said she knew exactly was he was thinking, then got up and crossed the room to Alex, passing him a bottle of lube. 

"All yours," she said, and to Holden's surprise, stopped to kiss Alex. He stiffened in surprise at first, but recovered quickly. When they separated, he was blushing. 

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, and Naomi grinned and slapped him on the ass, then moved on to Amos. He was less hesitant, kissing her back with enthusiasm. 

Alex advanced on Holden, and he felt a tremor of anticipation deep in his gut. 

"You'll have to go slow, it's been a while," he warned. 

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as if you were the Roci herself," said Alex with a wicked grin, his Mariner Valley drawl coming out heavily. He took hold of Holden's knees and pushed them up towards his chest, exposing his balls and asshole. "That alright on your bum leg? I don't reckon you should be putting weight on it." 

"Yeah," said Holden after a moment, chest tight with the affection and care they were all showing him. "Yeah, that's good." Alex patted him on the thigh and poured a generous amount of lube on his hands. 

"Let me know if I should stop," Alex said, and Holden felt the first shock of cold lube and then a finger breaching the ring of muscle and pushing inside him. He tensed, and forced himself to breathe out. Alex waited a moment for Holden to relax before beginning to move again, keeping one hand on Holden's inner thigh, careful and proprietary. 

It was uncomfortable at first, but Alex took his time loosening Holden up and soon he was beginning to feel telltale sparks of pleasure. Just as his dick was beginning to get interested again, Alex reached up and gave it a pull with one lubed-up hand. Holden yelled, pushing back against Alex's fingers, and suddenly he was running hot. 

Alex chuckled. 

"There you are," he said. "Knew we would get there eventually." He got to work on Holden more vigorously, adding another finger and opening him up patiently until Holden was rocking back against his hand, trying to get Alex’s long, nimble fingers against his prostate. His own breath was harsh in his ears and heat was sweeping him in waves. 

“All right, all right, settle down,” muttered Alex. “I got ya.” He withdrew his fingers, and before Holden had time to protest the loss, he was lining up his cock and pushing in. Holden groaned, the pressure and the heat almost too much to handle. He had forgotten how good this felt. 

“Hoo boy,” said Alex breathlessly, once he was seated fully. “Hot damn.” He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing through his nose.

“Should I be flattered?” asked Holden. 

“Hey. Shut it, you,” said Alex, and began to move. A few thrusts, and he began to mutter in Holden’s ear, a stream of filthy talk washing over him in time with Alex’s cock pushing in and out.

“You sure do take it well, don’t you? Once I got you warmed up all the way. Should’ve figured a pretty bastard like you would be good at this too. Bet you were real popular in the navy.” He drove in hard, sending Holden rocking back with the force of it, and he groaned. “This what it takes to shut you up, too? Naomi fuck you just to get you to stay quiet for a couple minutes?”

“I won’t pretend it doesn’t have its perks,” said Naomi from across the room. 

“You’re all— _ fuck _ —fired,” managed Holden. “This is mutiny— _ Jesus _ !” Alex grinned down at him, sweaty and dishevelled. 

“Seems to me you can’t do a whole lot about it,” he said. “Just gotta lie there and take it, don’t ya?” 

The words hit him like a punch. It was true. He wasn’t in control of what was happening here at all. He was, quite literally, in the hands of his crew. He didn’t have to be in charge. And all he could do was lie there and take it. 

He subsided back into the mattress, letting himself be moved by Alex’s thrusts, which were speeding up as he neared completion. With one hand he grabbed at Holden’s dick, and the feel of callused fingers on the head pushed him over the edge into orgasm. He was dimly aware of Alex swearing a blue streak as he came, fingers digging into the meat of Holden’s thigh. 

Before he knew it, Alex was slipping out, and stepping aside to collapse into a chair. 

“Got him loose and ready for ya,” Alex said, and Holden realized he was talking to Amos, who had been sitting across the room, lazily fisting his dick. Amos rose, clapped Alex on the shoulder and lumbered his way over to Holden. He bent over Holden, cupping his head in one broad palm till their faces were close together.

“Unless I hear the word ‘no’ outta your mouth, I’m gonna keep going, Cap,” he said. His face was calm and intent. “That’s the only way you’re gonna get me to stop, got that?”

“Got it,” said Holden. It came out hoarse, so he tried it again. “Got it.” 

Amos nodded, and grabbed Holden’s shoulders, gently flipping him over and manhandling into place on his stomach. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he said, breath warm against Holden’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you back to hardness and then I’m gonna let Naomi have you. Sound good? Just nod.” 

Holden nodded into the pillow. Amos released the back of his head and took a step back. Holden could hear the rustle of clothing being removed, and then a hand was opening up his legs. Amos pushed his cheeks apart and ran one blunt, callused thumb around the tender rim of his asshole. He pushed his thumb in, and Holden squirmed at the feel of Alex’s come leaking out. Amos’s fingers were surprisingly gentle.

He got no warning before Amos pushed into him. Just one moment the touch of a blunt cockhead at his entrance and then Amos was fully seated in one long thrust. He hadn’t been joking about the size of his dick, and he had pushed in dry except for the leftover lube and come from Alex’s turn. The friction burned like hell, and Holden felt stretched tight around him. 

Amos didn’t give much time for Holden to adjust either. His hands settled on Holden’s hips like a vise and then he began to move, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in as regular as a piston. Every thrust ground Holden’s softened, sensitive cock against the sheets even as Amos grazed his prostate. He tried to shift, to get some respite from the onslaught of sensation, but it was like trying to push back against a high-g burn. 

He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift into the sensation, blood pulsing in his ears, whole body on fire. Amos pounded into him relentlessly for what felt like an eternity, driving every other thought out of his brain. He was just a body, getting used.

“Shit, Cap,” said Amos in a strangled voice, and his fingers dug into the meat of Holden’s thighs to the point of pain as he shuddered through his orgasm. Then he relaxed for a moment, breathing hard, before he withdrew and flopped on the bed next to Holden. 

“Fuckin’ shit,” Amos said, to the room at large, and then there were gentle hands on Holden’s back, turning him over again. He recognized the touch instinctually, the long delicate fingers.

“Naomi?” he said, somewhat muzzily. 

“Hey, Jim,” she said, face appearing in view above him. “Think you can come again for me?”

He nodded and smiled at her. He’d probably have signed over the ship to her if she’d asked. She smiled back and patted his cheek; gave his cock a couple strokes to coax it back to full hardness. Then she straddled him and sank down on his cock, the sensation familiar but too much, too  _ present _ . 

Naomi fucked him slow and lazy, taking her time until he was limp and trembling. She murmured assurances to him, stroking his chest and pressing light kisses to his face. When she had finally dragged his orgasm out of him, he could only lay there, as exhausted as he’d ever been. 

“You ok, Jim?” 

It was Naomi, looking concerned. He blinked up at her through a halo of water, and lifted a hand to swipe at his eyes. His face was wet—he’d started crying at some point.

“Fine,” he said, voice hoarse. “Fine.”

“C’mon, Cap,” said Amos kindly, helping Holden up. “Me ‘n Alex’ll take care of the Cap, Boss,” he said to Naomi. “You get yourself cleaned up.” 

Amos and Alex helped Holden on his embarrassingly unsteady legs to the head and they took turns rinsing off in the shower. The feel of hot water on his skin and the sound of Amos and Alex’s back-and-forth banter brought him slowly back to himself and he was only mildly wobbly on the way back to the cabin.

Naomi was sitting on the bed, also freshly showered. 

“Well, uh,” said Alex, hovering in the doorway. “We’ll, uh, be out of your way, then.” 

"Wait," said Holden. "Can you—stay?" He knew as he said it was a silly request. The reality of life on a former military ship meant that beds were barely big enough for one, much less four. 

Naomi pursed her lips and considered. 

"That would be nice," she said. 

"Can't say I'm too keen on going to bed alone after that either," admitted Alex. 

Amos had his head tilted to the side, considering. Finally he snapped his fingers.

"I can fix that," said Amos, and gestured to Alex. "C'mon, man." Alex groaned but dragged himself out the door. They came back a couple minutes later carrying something black and rubbery. 

Amos dropped his on the floor and spread it out. 

"Gel mats," he said. "For cushioning. Made of the same stuff as crash couches." 

"I don't know what we'd do without you, man," said Holden gratefully, sinking down to the mat on his rubbery legs.

"Y'all better not snore," warned Alex, stretching out on the other half.

"If anyone snores it's you," said Amos, shouldering his way between Alex and Holden. "I can hear it all the way from my bunk." He turned on his side, shifting around to get comfortable.

“Hey, watch your elbows, man,” said Alex irritably from Amos’ other side. 

"Everyone can shut up and deal with it, or I'm not captain of this vessel," said Holden. "Naomi, back me up here." 

She rolled her eyes at him as she finished toweling her hair and settled down on the mat next to him.

"Whatever you say, sir," she said sarcastically, but there was a smile in her voice. She was tall enough to stretch out and spoon him easily, slinging an arm over his waist. The room fell silent, and any last bit of tension Holden had in him vanished. He was where he belonged, with his crew, and more relaxed than he had been in weeks. 

“Hey guys?” he said. “Thanks for this.”

“Don’t get chatty on us now,” mumbled Naomi into his hair.

“Sure thing, Jim,” said Alex, and gave a jaw-cracking yawn. Amos grunted and, without opening his eyes, threw an arm over Holden, half-shoving his face into the mat.

Holden closed his eyes and finally slept. 


End file.
